A New Life A new Beginning
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Pepper can't get over the fact that she lost what she loved the most. Those eyes, that hair, those perfect lips. She would never see those again. The pain was unbearable.
1. Chapter 1

A new life

**I just got this idea like super suddenly! So, as weird as I am, I decided to post it! **

**Okay guys I have some stuff Id like to say! All good ones too, don't worry!:) **

**- first: I want to thank all those people who favorited me and are following me. You have no idea how my heart jumps every time I see someone favorites me!:)**

**- I'm looking for new ideas! I was hoping that if y'all have one-shot ideas or just any idea really, please please tell me!**

**- I hate saying this: please check out some of my other stories:) I really don't know why I said that... Scratch that. Y'ALL ARE JUST AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I'm in a way too good mood to admit I own nothing!**

The bus went down the road. A typical bus in a typical downtown Manhattan. Only difference: the billionaire Tony Stark was riding in it.

"You didn't have to Tony." Pepper said.

She felt uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't want him here; it was just that she just didn't want him here. There were way too many eyes on them. And Pepper wasn't used to the attention.

"No. I'm not comfortable leaving you alone anymore. Not after that attack you had at home." Tony said. He placed his hand on the overhead railing.

"Tony. It was a cat."

"WHAT IF IT HAD RABIS?! What if..." He came in closer. "It was sent by the enemies?" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Tony. That was my aunt's cat. I don't even know how you knew I was being... ATTACKED." Pepper said. She faced the front tugging at her bag.

"I- I just knew. But it was a close call! That cat was dangerous." Tony said looking down at her with a glare.

"Oh yeah. It scratched you. That's dangerous."

"Yeah, well it hurt. I-" The bus suddenly lurched. The passengers standing in the aisle were thrown across the bus onto the left side. A huge truck had hit the bus from the side.

Tony flew back and hit the window, cracking the glass as well. Pepper flew into him, landing on his stomach.

Suddenly, the bus flipped and continued flipping. The bus was filled with shrill screams and bodies. One rammed into Tony once more. Another body threw Pepper away from him, but he didn't know. He was already dead.

...

Pepper opened her eyes. The bright morning flooded into the room through cracks from the curtain. Her pillow was damp with tears she shed.

That day was long ago. But it felt like it was yesterday. It had been three months.

With great difficulty, Pepper got out of her bed. She glanced down at the floor and saw the panda slippers Tony had bought for her long ago. She left them there, didn't dare touch them. Her love for them was as much as her love for her long lost Tony.

Of the forty passengers on the bus only two had died. Ten had gone out with minor injuries like cuts and bruises, that included Pepper, but the rest either had to go the hospital or go through surgeries. But Tony had been of the two who died. There was a child, a two year old child, who died and Tony. Ironically, the child was right next to Tony, lying on his arm. But it was Tony that Pepper saw. He had to be part of the two who died.

Pepper abandoned those slippers and walked into her bathroom. The pills to help her forget sat unopened. She didn't want to forget. The look on his dead face, the blood, his dull blue eyes.

She blinked.

No, it was over. It was a new day. Right? Pepper choked down a sob and ran her fingers through her hair. She wouldn't touch that brush Tony loved. His favorite red one she stole. If it had anything to do with Tony, she wouldn't be a part of it.

Looking through her wardrobe, Pepper found her favorite outfit. Slipping it on, she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room. The picture of her and Tony remained face down, she would never let herself look at it. Ever.

Walking into the kitchen, Pepper noticed a post it note on the fridge. She took one glance and grabbed the milk. Her father left late last night. Big deal. He always left.

As she munched on her cereal, Pepper's mind involuntarily flew back to the day.

...

After the truck had hit the bus, the police arrived within five minutes. By then, Pepper was up and frantically searching for Tony. She had a cut on her forehead, and that was it. The bodies that were thrown around helped her stay safer.

But she didn't care about the bodies. She looked frantically for him, only to find her eyes lying on a red heap on the window side of the bus. The air conditioning water fell through the ceiling and was dropping droplets of cool water on to the body.

"TONY! NO!" She stumbled through the bodies. Her mind blocked out the moaning and groaning of the survivors. She fell to her knees and grabbed him, desperately tugging at his arm. His mouth was slightly open, his once blue eyes dulled to gray, staring at nothing. There was a cut on his head, and when Pepper tried pulling on him, she knew what was wrong. Tony had damaged his spine from both hitting the window, and having Pepper falling painfully onto his stomach. He was dead because of her.

"TONY! GOD SAY SOMETHING! Please..." She tugged his head onto her lap and cried. "No... No!"

...

The clock on the wall chimed right o'clock. Pepper slowly dropped her half eaten bowl of cereal into the sink and grabbed her backpack. Walking out the door, she sighed. This would be a long day.

Apparently the driver was a crazed up prisoner who had escaped from prison. He stole the nearest truck, a produce truck. The guy was driving recklessly, determined not to get caught. But of course, with the distraction, he didn't stop at the red light or notice the bus in front of him. That guy died at the scene.

Rhodey was waiting for her at the front step. "Pepper." He said with a nod. She forced on a smile. She didn't feel like talking, especially to Tony's best friend, his brother.

"How's it going?" He asked after the five-minute walk. Tomorrow Academy was in their view.

"Good I guess." She responded. That was her response to anything now.

"Are... Are you okay? After... After..." He didn't need to finish. Pepper felt a lump in her throat.

"It's been three months Rhodey. I just can't do it anymore! All that therapy, and appointments were pointless! I can't look at anything without thinking of him! Do you know how many times I wished it was me?!" She sighed. She needed to calm down. Rhodey hadn't said a word. His eyes were trained on the floor.

"I know how you feel Pepper."

**I'm sorry if this wasn't one of those up to beat stories! I got the idea listening to a song! I don't remember which one! SORRY! Please please review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: NLNB

**Okay! Well I'm back! This may be a depressing story so far, but if y'all know me… I know exactly how to manipulate anything in my stories! **** Thank you those who reviewed my story, and I hope you guys can stick around and keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Pepper walked through her school and made sure to keep her head down. Last thing she wanted was people to start questioning her return. She was just about ready to run into class when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Potts." She said. Pepper knew that voice, it began to bring her blood to a boil. She sighed and turned around, slowly making eye contact with Whitney.

"Stane?" She asked back. Whitney shifted from foot to foot, no doubt looking uncomfortable. She shouldered her black bag higher on her shoulders and made an effort to crack a smile, but it failed.

"I'm—I came here to apologize." She said awkwardly. It was as though Whitney had never said anything close to an apology in her life. Pepper nodded with approval, it was something she waited for her whole high school life.

"That's fine. But I have to go. Class in about five minutes, and I still haven't completed my homework." Pepper said. She pulled her backpack higher and stood straighter. Whitney nodded, but still didn't seem finished with her comment.

"I'm sorry about—about—Tony. He was my best friend, and well, your boyfriend. I just, I didn't realize how much he loved you. I guess I was jealous. But now, I wish I could've been a friend with you from the start. Tony wouldn't have died knowing that we were still fighting." Whitney stated. The warning bell rang around the school, but Pepper didn't feel like going. Her heart ached with the reminder of her boyfriend's death. She suddenly saw the haunting vision of his dull eyes, and open mouth.

"It's okay. Really. I'll talk to you later Whitney. I have a free period next, and I think you do too. Why don't we talk then?" Pepper questioned. Whitney nodded, and blinked back tears. She sighed and walked away, her high heels clicking softly against the carpet ground. Pepper turned around as well and walked towards her own classroom.

…

Pepper got a text from Rhodey, halfway through class.

RHODEY: WE HAVE TO TALK NEXT PERIOD. EMERGENCY.

PEPPER: WHAT? WHY? WHAT'S WRONG?

RHODEY: CAN'T EXPLAIN EVERYTHING THROUGH TEXT, BUT A HINT.

PEPPER: WHAT?!

RHODEY: IT'S ABOUT TONY.

Pepper nearly dropped her phone on the floor. Tony? What about Tony? Rhodey better not be opening up her stitched wounds. She had enough killing herself over Tony's death, the last thing she needed was to remember the moments that led up to his death.

The teacher's voice slurred and was barely audible. Pepper could barely hear a word, and then suddenly her vision blurred. She felt her body slip away into a flash back.

…

_Tony stood over her, laughing. His black hair was being blown through the wind, and the sun gave him almost an angelic glow. Pepper was apparently annoyed; it was something Tony had done. _

_ "That was totally mean!" She yelled getting up on her feet. Tony placed his hands on his hips and barked out a laugh. Pepper frowned, but soon her anger slipped away and she laughed herself. _

_ "You should've seen the look on your face when you fell!" Tony yelled. His tan face began going red from the lack of oxygen. He suddenly stopped and rubbed his ribs. "Ow, ow, ow, my ribs. That's what I get for laughing too much." Tony smiled._

_ "Well glad you can laugh. I'm not exactly in the happiest of moods." Pepper grumbled. She put her back to him and folded her arms across her chest. She gave out a huff of disapproval and looked back at Manhattan. _

_ Tony took her out for a picnic. They sat on top of a green, grassy hill that overlooked the city from a rural perspective. Pepper found it romantic when Tony slowly began dancing with her, but then he had to put out his foot and trip her. It wasn't nice, but Pepper wouldn't stay mad at her forever._

_ "Oh come on Pepper. I didn't mean it!" She heard him walk up to her. He placed his hands on her hips and gave her a sharp twirl. She spun around and was leaning heavily against his chest. He looked down at her, a twinkle in his eyes._

_ "I know that." Pepper said softly. It was as though Tony was making her say this. She couldn't keep anything to herself when she was with him. She loved him no matter what stupid thing he did; her heart belonged to him. _

_ "Then, I guess I should apologize." Tony said with a smirk. Pepper was ready to protest but she was shocked when he leaned into her. His lips slowly met hers. It was a friendly kiss, not too passionate. His arms continued to hold her waist, but it seemed as though he was tightening his grip._

_ "I love you Pepper."_

…

The bell rang. In an instant, Pepper threw her backpack on her shoulder and flew out the door. Her eyes were wet with the starting of tears, but she managed to pull herself together. Pepper ran up the stairs, taking each stair two at a time.

Throwing open the roof's door she dropped her pink backpack next to the door and rushed over to the side of the roof.

She braced her hands on the edge and breathed in deeply. _Calm down Pepper take it down a notch. _She told herself. She felt suddenly nauseated from her sudden flashback. The kiss felt too real, it was longing her to come back and receive it again.

"Pepper!" Rhodey shouted. Pepper spun on her heels and ran up to him, clearly out of breath.

"WHAT THE HECK ABOUT TONY? CUT TO THE CHASE!" She yelled hungrily. She needed to know, what about Tony?

Rhodey took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and looked up at her. "I got a text. A text from an anonymous person. I opened up my phone and saw this." Rhodey pulled out his phone and showed it to Pepper. The text shook from Rhodey's nervous hands, but Pepper knew exactly what it said.

**TONY IS ALIVE.**

"But how? What? Do you think it's a prank?" Pepper asked. But her hopes skyrocketed. Tony could be alive! He could be out there! He was alive!

"I don't know about that. But I take anything about Tony as a sign, and not a prank. Pepper, do you know what this means?" Rhodey asked pulling her closer to him. He had to make sure no one else heard. "He's alive!"

Behind them, the door flew open. Whitney walked in. Her eyes were a little puffed, but otherwise she looked okay. She paused at the door. "Did I interrupt something important?" She asked, a little bewildered. Pepper shook her head.

"Not really. Rhodey fill her in." Pepper said. Rhodey looked at her as if saying, _when did things get friendly between you two?_ But Pepper shot back a look saying that she would explain later.

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket. "One second guys. Rhodey fill her in." Rhodey nodded and pulled Whitney off to the side.

When Pepper found that it was quiet she pushed talk on the phone. "Hello?"

"One thing, and one thing only." The voice said. It was dark and gruff, like a body builder. "Tony Stark is alive."

**I don't have the heart to kill Tony. No way… so, I added a small twist! Y'all know the drill! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

ANLNB

**Wow, it has been forever! I know it has because the last time I updated was in September! Being a junior in high school doesn't help either. Well doesn't matter now does it? I'm back and that matters the most! **

**Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Hold up! Calm down! What do you mean Tony's alive. What's going on? First the text, next the phone call!" Rhodey exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. It had been a while since their friend died, but this was just pulling their leg. Tony died, and Pepper wouldn't lie about it. The news had broadcasted the accident all over Manhattan describing the accident and who had died.

"What do you want me to say? 'I'm lying Rhodey!' or 'GOT YOU!' I'm not lying about this! This is Tony we're talking about! I love him with my heart Rhodey! You know that!" Pepper retorted. Whitney stood off to the side, her eyes welling with tears. All this time she had thought that Pepper was stealing Tony from her, but as of right now, Pepper loved Tony more than she ever had.

"Pepper, there has to be an explanation! Dial that number again!" Rhodey came next to Pepper as she whipped out her phone and punched in the number. She held it up to her ear and waited as the tone rang against her.

She hung up, her face contorted into a deep scowl. "Apparently the lines too busy to accept a call from me." She mumbled.

Suddenly the class bell went off. The three teens looked up in surprise and then at each other. "There is no way I'm going back to class. Not after this." Pepper said defiantly. She looked to Whitney, who nodded.

"I'm with Pepper, but if all three of us went missing, someone will be suspicious. I'll go to class, but keep me posted." Whitney hugged her books close to her chest and turned to walk out the door.

"Okay, so it's you and me, Pepper." Rhodey said. He glanced at Pepper only to realize something. She was gone. "HEY!" When he ran over to the side of the school, he saw her sprinting in the direction of the armory.

…

By the time Rhodey had reached the hideout, his legs had turned into jelly. In fact, the moment he entered the temple, he collapsed on to his hands and knees and gulped in air.

"What took you so long?" Pepper teased. Her attention was on the holographic computer, but there was a visible smirk written on her face.

"Shut up… you… left—without me!" Rhodey gasped. He managed to get to his feet, however, and stood next to the redhead. "Okay, so what have we got so far?"

"Nothing. It's like the number is a ghost number. There is no trace of the number from anywhere. I've checked Manhattan and also extended the search to 100 miles. There's nothing." Pepper frowned at the monitor. Her fingers zipped along the holographic keyboard as though she was a machine. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her fingers stopped midway.

"What?" Rhodey leaned into the computer to see what Pepper was looking at.

"There. Look." She pointed to a small red dot that blinked on the screen. "It's just out of New York. Looks like it's in Massachusetts."

"You nuts? That's not JUST out of New York! We can't go there." But Rhodey didn't have to say anything else. The two, as though controlled by a computer, suited up in their designated armors and flew out of the armory.

…

"AGH!" Tony fell to the floor. "Stop—it—I don't know what—what- you're talking about." Tony gasped as he felt a stab from his ribs.

"Shut up! You know well enough that the jewel of Sheba was here! You know!" The masked man yelled back. He held up the whip again, ready to strike down on his victim.

"No! I don't!" Tony held his hands up ready to block the blow. "I have no idea who this Sheba is! Much less the jewel! Who are you?" Tony was able to get the man distracted. The masked man slowly circled around Tony. His leather boots softly fell the floor. With each step Tony couldn't help but wince.

"You realize Mr. Stark, that if it wasn't for my mistress, you would've died out there in that wreck. My mistress brought you back and nursed you to health herself. And if she doesn't get what she wants, I promise you, I will be the first to send you to your grave," The threat lingered for a while in the air.

"No need. You can tell your precious mistress that I am as good as dead anyway. I have no idea what the jewel is. I don't have a clue, and won't ever have a clue. So you might as well just kill me now." Tony retorted. He stood on his feet and figured that he was a tad bit shorter than the man in front of him. He could take on the masked stranger, but with the skill the man proved, it was likely that Tony would be dead before he even hit the floor.

A hard punch to the face nearly made Tony crumble to the floor. "Shut up! You dare speak to my mistress this way! I will make sure to kill you!" The whip rose behind the man, but before the weapon could be brought down, a hand stopped it midway.

"No need Jana. I will speak to the young boy myself." A woman entered into the room, her hand outstretched catching the man's hand midway.

Tony glanced up and caught his breath. The woman before him was beyond beautiful (don't you dare tell Pepper). Her high cheekbones, long pointed nose, and almond shaped eyes made her look like a goddess. Her tan skin glowed, radiating warmth from her body. But her eyes threw off her beautiful look. They were as black as night, shining with anger and hatred. There was nothing at all beautiful about her eyes, but her face made up for those misplaced features.

The woman wore a long white silk dress that fell behind her in a train of silk. There was a golden belt wrapped around her thin waist. There were thick golden bands that encircled her arm, but strangely, there were five holes impressments. Each impressments was a different shape, one a diamond, another an oval, circle, square, but one was missing, a triangle.

"You are the one that had assisted my rival, the Mandarin. I must say I am very impressed." The lady spoke. As she talked, it was as though she was singing a song. Her voice was as soft as silk and any time she moved, her dress shimmered like the stars.

"Uh thanks? Tell your friend to back off. You nurse me to health only to beat me to heck. I don't think that makes any sense." Tony said standing straighter. The lady smiled, but shot a look at Jana.

"Jana, I would like you to leave me. I will be okay, and I wish to speak with the boy in private." She watched as Jana hesitated a bow, but obediently walked out of the room. The mistress turned her attention back to Tony.

"I am Sheila, Princess of Arabia." Sheila said with a slight bow. "I assume you have many questions to ask me?"

Tony nodded vigorously before clearing his throat. "I do. I have more than a little. But the biggest of them all, why am I alive?"

**There you have it! I'm not sure where I'm going with this story…. But I hope you liked the chapter! It has been a while I will agree, but whatever! I'm trying my hardest… **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
